Spirit Muncher
by EvilpuppyofDoom
Summary: This crossover is between Naruto, Soul Eater, and Bleach. It primarily uses the Naruto story line with a bit of Bleach mixed in (the events in Soul Eater having more or less transpired years before). I will use the anime in Soul Eater as a point of reference but they will have some manga only powers. This will become a NaruHina and may become a IchiRuki (as Orihime doesn't exist)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of an alarm woke the young boy from his dream of eating a bowl of ramen the size of his apartment. He punched his alarm clock sending it flying across the room. The ringing ceased. A moment later it started up again. Naruto punched the table in an attempt to get the darn thing to shut up but only succeeded in hurting his hand. He shot up gripping his hand. Still not quite grasping what had happened he looked at the empty space where his alarm clock should be. By this time it had stopped ringing. Seeing that his alarm clock was missing he shot out of bed screaming "NOOO!" (Much to his neighbor's dissatisfaction). "Where is it? Where is it?! Where is it?! WHERE- Oh found it." Naruto yelled. "Would you keep it down in there?" A neighbor called through the wall. "Sorry" Naruto replied. He walked over to the fridge and opened it in search of ramen. After several objects had flown out of the fridge there came a triumphant "FOUND YOU!" from inside the fridge. And a SHHHH! From across the hall. "Sorry!" Naruto yelled back. "SHUT UP!" was the answer. "Sheesh touché" Naruto remarked. Naruto pulled out his ramen, cooked it, and ate it without incident. He then went to the academy for what he thought would be the last time.

"Weapons, today you will be paired with a meister. Meisters visa versa" Sid said. "With the exception of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio there are an even number of weapons and meisters this year. So I don't want to see anybody without a partner. Got it?!" Sid said. Naruto looked around. 'Who's gonna be my meister?' he wondered 'Will it be the big brown guy, the short girl, the guy with spiky red hair or-' his thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. It was a slightly tall kid with spiky orange hair. "Yo, my name's Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a meister. What about you?" Ichigo asked. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a weapon" Naruto replied. "So do you want to team up?" Ichigo asked. Naruto was quite surprised by the offer. "My only friends are also meisters and I saw that no one had asked you yet so..." Ichigo explained "Sure" Naruto replied happily. He'd thought that the only reason someone would ask him was 'cause they Sid ordered it. "OK has everyone got a partner?!" Sid asked. There came a collective response of "YES!". "In that case come up here and redgester. Then you will have 3 hours of free time while we decide your squads" Sid said.

Three hours later: "Team Seven: Kurosaki Ichigo, Uzumaki Naruto, Kuchiki Rukia, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Ishida Uryu. Team Eight: Yamanaku Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Team 10: Abarai Renji, Inuzuka Kiba, Yasutora Sado, Hyuga Hinata, Soma Akio, and Aburame Shino. OK you can come- Sid was cut off by: "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I'VE COME HERE TO GET MY STUDENTS, YAHOO!" Black Star yelled. "Hi, I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki said meekly. "Geeze, Black Star can you ever enter a room without yelling?" Kid asked. "What Kid surprised by how big I am? I'm sure you're adjusting to it by now" Black Star replied. "You know, I feel kind of bad for team 10" Ichigo remarked. "Hello students I'm Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid for short" Kid said. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Thompson but you can call me Liz" Liz said. "Hi I'm Patti" Patti said. "Hi I'm Soul Eater but I go by Soul" said Soul. "Hello I'm Maka" Maka said. "Alright each of you go with your respective teachers" Sid ordered.

Team 7 was out on a large balcony. "I want us all to get to know each other so why don't we introduce ourselves and tell each other our likes dislike hobbeis future dreams ect." Maka said. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. "Why don't you go first Maka-sensei?" Sakura asked tentatively. "OK. My name is Albarn Maka. My likes are many as are my dislikes. My hobbies are few and I don't have much of a future dream" Maka replied.

"My name is Soul Eater. My likes and dislikes I don't feel like discussing. My hobbies are many and my future dream is none of your business" Soul said. "So in the end isn't all we know their names?" Sakura remarked. "OK now, from left to right" Soul said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant cup ramen. I also like the ramen Iruka-sensie gets me at Ichiraku's. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to prepare ramen. My hobby is trying and comparing the different kinds of ramen. And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My likes are hanging out with my friends and helping Plus' pass over. My dislikes are bullies, fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. My hobbies are training in my taijutsu and hanging out with my friends. And my dream is to become strong enough to protect the people important to me" Ichigo said.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I like rabbits and anything rabbit themed. I dislike Inuzuri and everyone in it. I also dislike it when anybody makes fun of my drawings. My hobbies are acting and climbing. My future dream is to prove that I'm as strong as my brother" Rukia said.

"Oh! My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like- Well who I like is..." She looked at Sasuke, and giggled. "My hobbie's..." she giggled. "My dream is to..." She looked at Sasuke and squealed. "And dislike's?" Soul asked. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked surprised and saddened. Sakura kept looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike most thing's and like very little." Sakura seemed surprised and saddened "My hobby is training. And my dream... No, my ambition; is to restore my clan and to kill a certain duo." Sasuke said, an image of his brother flashing through his mind. 'Sasuke's so cool' Sakura thought. 'He doesn't mean me does he?' Naruto wondered nervously.

"My name is Uryu Ishida. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training and sewing. And my ambition is to help Sasuke kill those two.

"Okay now that we all now each other we can start our assignment" Maka said. "Whats our assignment Maka-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Well its more of an exercise than an assignment" Soul said. Maka reached into her shirt. 'Oh no, incoming' Soul thought. But just then Naruto yelled "We already had plenty of exercises at the academy, we're done with that boring stuff!". "Maaakaaa CHOP" Maka said swiftly drawing her book and hitting Naruto over the head with it. 'Few, saved by the loud kid' Soul thought. "Don't interrupt me!" Maka said. "But Sakura interu-" Nauto began but Ichigo clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth before Maka hit him on the head again. "Please continue Maka-sensei" Ichigo said still holding Naruto's mouth shut. "Well this exercise is a little different from the ones a the academy. To be precise if you fail this exercise you will be sent back to the academy" Maka said. They all looked shocked and pissed off. "Then what were the graduation exams for?" Ichigo asked angrily. There came murmurs of agreement from the others. "Though's were just to see who had the potential to pass. After all we can't waist our time with people who would fail anyway" Soul said. "Okay we'll see you tomorrow, bright and early". "One more thing. Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up" Soul said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Ichigo!" someone yelled. Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see his fathers feet descending toward his head. Fortunately his reflexes were fast enough that he was able to deflect it and land Isshin flat on his face. "Teme How dare you attack your own son while he's sleeping!" Ichigo yelled. "Well done Ichigo, but you're guards low!" Isshin yelled and knocked Ichigo on his but. However before the fight could continue Karin walked in haven been woken up by all the noise. "Hey, do either of you have any idea what time it is?" Karin asked. Ichigo looked at the clock "Its five o'clock in the morning! Are you insane!" Ichigo yelled at his dad. "Your weapon partner Naruto is at the door. He wanted to wait for you but I said I'd wake you up". 'Well I guess I'm not goin' back to sleep now am I' Ichigo thought. "I'll be ready in a few minutes" he told his dad.

Ichigo walked out of the house and saw Naruto leaning on the wall. He also noticed that there a Naruto sized hole in the fence. Obviously his dad had attacked thinking that Naruto was a suspicious person. To his surprise Naruto wasn't to badly hurt. So either they settled it quickly or Naruto was just that good. He decided that it was probably the first one. "So Naruto why are you here at FIVE AM!" Ichigo asked. "Well I thought that we had better get there early. I think thats what Soul-sensie said.

All of them arrived within about ten to fifteen minutes of each other. But it wasn't until sunrise that the sensies showed up. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. "No we're right on time. Well I think you all took my bright and early thing a little to seriously." Soul said.

"Well lets get right down to business" Maka said lifting up two bells. "Your task is to take these bells away from one of us by noon. You can use any tool or spell you see fit. You get one bell per Weapon Miester pair. You have to come at us with intent to kill or you'll never get these bells" Maka finished. "But isn't that dangerous Sensei?" Sakura asked. "No. With weaklings like you this will be easy" Soul said. "Lets see what we're got here. We have a class loser, two cowards who did nothing on that night, a street girl pretending to be a noble, a hopeless fighter and a crybaby" Soul said in an attempt to riel them up.

It worked a little to well. Enraged by being called a loser Naruto charged at Soul his forearm morphing into a cleaver blade as he did so. Springing into the air he took a swipe at Soul. There was a brief puff of dust and Naruto found his arm pointed at the ground. Soul was holding it there and had his knife at Naruto's throat. "Don't be so hasty. I haven't even said start yet have I" Soul said. "But at least you came with intent to kill. That means you get it at least a little" Maka remarked.

Soul released Naruto. "Ready, Start!" he yelled. In unison the Weapons sprang into the air and transformed into their sealed forms. Uryu and Sakura were both normal Katana's but Naruto was almost four times their size. Ichigo didn't hesitate. Catching Naruto he sprang at Soul and Maka wielding the massive blade as though it weighed no more than a regular Zanpakuto. "Shinigami battle skill 1: Yokijutsu" Soul declared reaching into his pocket. Ichigo stopped his charge short and sprang backwards. 'He said Yokijutsu so why is he reaching for a weapon' Ichigo wondered. Soul pulled out a game boy and started playing it with one hand.

"Eeeh? What's with the game boy sensei?" Naruto asked. "With you two as my opponents I have plenty of time to catch up on my hobbies. Me on my video games and Maka on her reading" Soul said pointing to Maka who was reading the book that she had used to pummel Naruto the day before. "Don't worry with you two there's no way I'll be hurt. Now what are you waiting for? Come at me" Soul said.

"Teme, don't you dare take us lightly" Ichigo yelled charging at his foe. He swung Naruto at Soul's head but Soul easily doged the blow. Ichigo launched a series of swipes all of which were avoided with ease. Ichigo finished with a thrust at which point Soul seemed to vanish. "Where-" Ichigo began but Soul (who was crouching behind him) interrupted. "A shinigami shouldn't let their opponent get behind them over and over again baka" he said. "Hidden Leaf Taijutsu: One Thousand Years Of Death" he yelled driving-well you all know what happens and if you don't just look it up on Naruto Wiki-.

Ichigo was sent flying into the creek. Sasuke was disconcerted at that sight. In taijutsu class Ichigo had been the only person he couldn't consistently beat. And while they both agreed that Sasuke was better Sasuke knew that he distance between them wasn't very big. Soul walked over to the creek. Just as he stopped three shuriken came flying out of the creek and at his head. He caught them on his fingers. Ichigo climbed out of the creek panting. "What's this, giving up already" Soul asked stepping forward slightly. Just then Ichigo swung Naruto at him, using Soul's blind spot with the console to his advantage. Because of this slight delay in reaction time Soul received a shallow cut on the cheek, much to his amazement. "I warned you not to take us lightly. NOW!" Ichigo yelled and a number of Shadow Clones leaped out of the river lunging at Soul and swinging their kunia driving him back. 'OK, with his level of ability those clones should have a one-minute time limit. This is good I can-' Just then a clone lunged in from behind Soul pining him in place. 'What the- behind' Soul thought surprised. Ichigo lunged from above. "Last Blow!" he yelled swinging at Souls head.

Just then Soul morphed his arm into a scythe blade destroying the shadow clone that was holding him down in the process. He formed the Snake sign just before Ichigo would have swung. "Earth Style: Stone Spires" Soul declared. Most of the spikes burst the Shadow Clones but one of them disarmed Ichigo of Naruto sending him flying. Using that spike as an anchor of sorts he kicked Ichigo, sending him sprawling across the ground.

Naruto morphed out of weapon form and saw a bell lying a few feet away. 'He must have dropped it when he was dogging the clones' Naruto thought running towards it. "Lucky" Naruto said reaching for it. Ichigo noticed what his partner was doing and he could easily see that the bell was a trap. "Naruto stop!" he yelled but was to slow. Naruto was caught in the trap and swung upside down. Soul pulled out his video game and started to walk towards Naruto. Ichigo charged at Naruto yelling for him to trasform and hoping to get there before Soul did. "I can't transform for some reason" Naruto said. Ichigo drew a kunia as he approached but he jumped back at he last second. "What are you waiting for? Cut me loose!" Naruto yelled. "Baka, I'm worried that there might be more traps." Ichigo said. "Behind you!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo turned just in time to see Naruto. Before Ichigo could do anything Soul nudged him back a little and into a trap.

"A shinigami shouldn't fall for such an obvious trap you twit" Soul said to Naruto. As Soul gave Naruto a talking to Ichigo began to whisper a double spirit chant. Soul then turned to him having heard him say something under his breath. "What was that" he asked Ichigo who was still whispering. "I said what was that" he repeated leaning closer to Ichigo. "Hado #31: Red Flame Cannon" Ichigo yelled a red orb forming in his hand. Soul sprang back quickly. Partly because of the danger but mostly because of the pain in his ear. Ichigo fired the spell through the ropes, breaking the binding spell on Naruto in the process.

Naruto morphed into his weapon form, which Ichigo caught in one hand. He lunged at Soul swinging Naruto high. Soul ducked and Ichigo used the second spell. "Hado #1: Thrust" he yelled. The bells were were knocked off Souls belt and Soul was knocked a few feet back. Landing Ichigo swung at Soul with one hand while he went for the bells with the other. "Earth Style: Stone Spires" Soul declared. One of the spikes stopped the swipe while another carried the bells away. The rest criss crossed across Ichigo's legs and arms holding him in place. Several more were just beneath Naruto meaning that if he released his transformation he would be skewered.

Soul walked over and picked up the bells. He then went over to Maka and handed them to her. "Your turn" he said.

**Authors Note:**

**Yokijutsu: Basically it means using partial transformation techniques in tandem with ninjutsu and taijutsu. It is the fighting style used by Autonomous Weapons.**

**Ichigo using Kido: He went through the acadamy so of course he learned Kido. Not that he's all that good at it. He needed a full Spirit Chant for both spells after all. And that is his entire arsenal of Kido so please leave it alone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka took the bells from Soul. "Who's next" she asked. Rukia shifted her weight back and forth obviously trying to decide weather or not to attack. She glanced at Sasuke to see what he was doing but he clearly was not going to attack any time soon. To be precise she suspected that he'd wait until she'd made an opening and then strike. She decided that if she played by his rules she might have a chance of getting a bell when he moved in. After all he only needed one.

Rukia charged and began to speak a spirit chant. "_Crawl__on the ground. Slither through the air. The dragon charges!_Bakudo 4: Crawling Rope" she yelled throwing a glowing yellow rope a Maka. Maka sidestepped the technique with ease. Rukia lunged from the side opposite the rope. She swung her sword at Maka in the hopes of trapping her between the rope and the sword. Maka ducked under the sword stroke and threw Rukia into her own spell. "You have to think when you use Jutsu. They can be used against you" Maka said.

Rukia released her spell. She charged at Maka this time using a series of cuts mixed with a few kicks. None of the sword strikes came even close to making contact and the kicks were no better.

Realizing that she needed a new tactic Rukia took one hand off her sword and formed the spar sign. With her other hand she continued hacking away. Rukia began a double spirit chant. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, slither through the air, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the dragon charges, march on to the south!_Bakudo 4: Crawling Rope" Rukia yelled firing the spell toward Maka at point blank range. Even she wasn't fast enough to doge that. The spell rapped around her arms and held her in place. "Hado 31: Red Flame Cannon" Rukia yelled taking aim.

However Maka had a few tricks this time. She launched three quick kicks: The first one knocked Red Flame Cannon off course causing it to fire into the forest behind them. It narrowly missed Soul but he was either to absorbed in his video game to notice or he just didn't care. The second kick knocked Sakura out of Rukia's hand and sent her flying. The third kick knocked Rukia sprawling away. Maka broke the binding spell with ease. She then stepped between Rukia and Sakura.

Rukia stumbled to her feet and began another spirit chant hoping to force Maka to move. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and fle-_" she began but was interrupted by Maka throwing a kick to her stomach and sending her flying away. "When you use a spirit chant you need your opponet to be incapacitated in some capacity" said. Rukia formed the spar sign and ran parallel to Maka. Sakura meanwhile came up behind Maka, morphed her forearm into a white Katana blade, and distracted her so Rukia had time to use to chant. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_Hado 31: Red Flame Cannon!" Rukia yelled, planting herself, charging up the spell, and taking aim.

Maka grabbed Sakura and pulled her in front of her, using Sakura as a human shield. Rukia stopped just short of loosing the spell so as to avoid frying her partner. Maka flung Sakura into her partner knocking them both against a tree. "Bakudo 9: Disintegrating Circle" Maka yelled firing a large orange rope with smaller yellow ones around it. It pinned them to the tree. Rukia had somehow managed to keep the red flame cannon from going off and now fired it through the barrier spell.

Now freed from the binding spell Sakura morphed into a sword. Rukia caught her and prepared to charge. 'This is bad. I only have enough Spiritual Energy left to cast one more spell. I wish my partner could do something but she knows no Yokijutsu to speak of. I've got to end this with the next shot' she thought. Rukia raced towards Maka and launched a high cut followed by a low round kick. As she preformed the kick she used her last spell. "Bakudo 1: Restrain" Maka's arms shot behind her preventing her from guarding the kick. Maka was able to doge the kick much to Rukia's amazement. But in evading the kick she had become open. Rukia thrust Sakura at Maka's chest. Maka launched a round kick of her own before the thrust could make contact Rukia was knocked sprawling away. Maka broke the binding spell.

Maka advanced towards Rukia. Rukia entered a fighting stance. "Oh is that it?" Maka asked. Rukia didn't respond. "Then I'll go" she said. She shot towards Rukia at incredible speed. Rukia attempted to defend herself but Maka easily slipped past her guard. "Double Numbing Finger" she said preforming the technique on both Rukia and Sakura at once. Rukia fell to her knees immobile. Sakura's transformation released and the same thing happened to her.

"You've got good control with your Kido and your timing's decent. But your power is just average you'll have to work on that" Maka said to Rukia. As she continued to lecture the two of them Sasuke noticed that she'd dropped her guard. He silently sprang forward and decapitated his Sensei in one powerful stroke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke landed and started to reach for the bells only for his Sensie's body to mysteriously vanish. Maka and Soul both appeared some distance away. "I see. You used Cicada to make sure I would get close. But that will not be enough to defeat me. I'm different from them" Sasuke said. "Say that when you have a bell" Soul said.

Uryu released his transformation and they both charged at the Senseis. Uryu's hands started to glow. The light formed into arrows that he threw at Maka and Soul. Soul transformed into a sword and Maka used him to slice the arrows out of the air. "Shinigami Battle Skill 3: Konbijutsu" Maka said. Uryu threw two more arrows. He had thrown them so that only one could be blocked the other would need to be dodged. It went according to plan. The second arrow set off the trap and loosed a rain of arrows from four miniature crossbows.

Maka sprang into the air to avoid them. She put her book away as she did this. Uryu transformed into a sword. Sasuke snatched him out of the air and lunged at his opponents. He launched a powerful downward stroke that Maka easily stopped. Sasuke used this as a fulcrum to swing down in front of Maka and attempt to kick her. She stopped it with ease. Sasuke brought Uryu across his body and swung him at the area around the bells. Maka blocked the blow. He let go of the hilt with one hand and reached for the bells. Maka spotted this motion and launched a roundhouse kick that sent him sailing towards the ground.

Amazingly Sasuke managed to land on his feet. Maka landed as well and the two of them faced off. Uryu released his transformation and wove a rapid series of signs at the same time as Sasuke began a spirit chant. Maka started to charge but triggered a trap and was forced to jump back. It seemed that Sasuke had been prepping for this battle for a while. He must have left an illusion clone to keep Maka and Soul from noticing that he was setting up a number of traps.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and bone, all creation, ye who bears the name of Man! Let forth your anger as clearly as a tiger's roar, the holy flame burns, the candle dispels the darkness!_ Hado 42: Great Fireball" Sasuke said loosing his spell at Maka. "Wind Style: Cyclone Orb" Uryu said loosing his own spell. The two spells merged to create an enormous sphere of flames that sailed toward Maka and Soul. "Great Flame Orb" Sasuke and Uryu coursed.

Maka did a brief analysis of the Soul wavelength used to create it and then swung Soul through the small fissure in the technique's structure. She split the two techniques apart both of which missed her. They exploded in the woods behind her. "Those techniques are not perfectly synchronized and as such they have a small hole I can use to separate them" Maka said. 'Still to be able to execute a Hado spell of that level fresh out of the academy and not be thoroughly exhausted alone is incredible. But to be able to mix it with his partner's to such a degree is unheard of. Those two will achieve Shikia in no time' she thought.

She suddenly sensed something above her. She looked up to see Sasuke plunging downwards his sword raised. 'He used the dust and smoke to conceal his movements and sneak in from above. He really is a genius' she thought. She blocked the sword and this time she countered putting some pressure on him and keeping him from attacking.

Sasuke found himself getting rapidly pushed back. He realized that he needed to get clear so he could make his next move. He tried to use Flash Step to get away but was nowhere near fast enough. He settled on a more painful method. "Hado 31: Red Flame Cannon" he yelled creating an ord of flames that detonated in his hand burning him slightly but creating the smokescreen he needed to get away. Sasuke pulled out a role of bandages that he wrapped around his hand. "You idiot. You know that that spell backfires if you don't use its spirit chant" Uryu scolded his Meister. "It worked didn't it" Sasuke replied. "Yes but if we're going to be doing that often you should probably learn Red Smoke Escape" Uryu said. "Yes, yes now stop worrying. What's the plan" Sasuke said.

Maka looked around expecting to see Sasuke launching a surprise attack. A moment later he sprang out of the bushes yelling "_-The candle dispels the darkness!_ Hado 42: Great Fireball". At the same time Uryu jumped out from behind them and finished his own spell "Wind Style: Cyclone Orb" he yelled. The two spells approached them from both sides making dodging almost impossible. Maka shot high up into the air and saw the two spells colide beneath her. Sasuke must have reduced the power of his spell because despite being wind versus fire the two spells equaled in power.

Uryu pulled a collapsible crossbow rig out of his backback. It was the same one used to make the earlier traps. He set it on the ground, cocked it, and waved his hand over it. As his hand passed over he generated arrows. At the same time as he was doing this Sasuke was speaking another spirit chant. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ Hado 31: Red Flame Cannon" he said sending the spell at Maka. Uryu fired the arrows at Maka.

Maka twisted in mid-air grabbing one of the arrows and slicing through the rest. She threw the arrow at Sasuke's Red Flame Cannon, detonating it. She used the shock wave to propel herself down at Uryu. He narrowly avoided her sword stroke. She chased him around a little. He managed to get over to Sasuke and transform.

Sasuke blocked Maka's sword first sword stroke. He dropped under the second and tried to spring away. Maka lunged forward and swung at him while he was still in mid-air. He blocked her blade and used it to repel away. At this point he had already outlasted the other two but Maka decided that she had a pretty good idea of what he could do and that with the time limit approaching she'd end it in the next move.

Before she could do that however she sensed an attack coming from behind. She spun just fast enough to block a powerful sword blow. Ichigo repelled off of her sword and landed beside Sasuke. "I'll get you for that spell sensei!" Naruto yelled. "How did you get out of my spell anyway?" Soul asked. "I used Hado 1 to send Naruto clear of the spikes. Then he did a partial transformation and hacked me free" Ichigo said.

"Now lets see if we can take those bells of yours sen-" Ichigo began but was cut off by Sasuke socking him hard and sending him flying. Ichigo landed, ran over and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. "Teme, what was that for?" Ichigo asked. Sasuke grabbed Ichigo's shirt right back and said "That was for interfering with my fight". "You still didn't have to punch me" Ichigo replied angrily. Maka sweat dropped as they continued to argue. "Bakudo 18: Double Strike" she said immobilizing both of them. Soul released his transformation and walked over to them. He whacked them both on the head. Then he sighed.


End file.
